Looking Back
by Starlover1990
Summary: Jack Tells his children a bedtime story SJ ship


**Fic name: **Looking Back.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Jack tells his children a bedtime story.

Thanks for **B** for her fast Beta-ing since i was rather slow with writing this short story.

And it's made for Shipday on GW, i hope you all enjoy this:)

* * *

'Sam are you ready yet?' Jack asked.

'Yes,' She said walking downstairs.

'Daniel is here.'

'He is early,' Sam said surprised.

'I heard that,' Daniel answered coming up behind Jack. Jack gave Sam a quick kiss on her cheek. 'I'm going to check on them before we leave okay,' Jack said leaving Daniel and Sam alone. Sam immediately continued her conversation with Daniel; 'Sorry Daniel, but you know…'

'Yes, but I had to get some stuff before I came here and I was done faster than expected.'

'I am glad you could come Daniel; is Teal'c also coming ?'

'He should be coming, but he still had to do some things before he could leave the base. He can't wait to see his favorite niece and nephew again.' Daniel added with a smile.

'You say that now, when you want to get them in their beds you'll think otherwise.' Sam stated with a smile.

'Don't think so.' He replied and suddenly a small child launched herself at him.

'Uncie 'niel, you here!' the little girl said as Daniel picked her up.

'Hey Gracie, how are you?' Daniel asked.

'I's good.'

'That's good to hear. So,' Daniel started to ask as he looked around," where is your brother?'

' 'here.' She pointed towards the living room. Daniel put Grace on the ground again and walked towards the living room with Grace and Sam right behind him. In the living room on the big couch was Jack with Grace's brother Jacob.

'I am going to tuck them in bed, and then we can go right?' Jack asked Daniel.

'Yup, you two can go after that, I can handle those two, especially when they are sleeping. ' Daniel replied with a grin.

Jack sat up straighter to make a move. 'Okay you two, lets go to bed then, before mommy and daddy leave.' He said to the two children. Two little heads nodded and walked upstairs with Jack right behind them.

Sam turned the TV off; the children had been watching "The Little Mermaid"

Meanwhile upstairs Jack was putting the two children to bed; it was a ritual that he did every night with them. With their teeth brushed they sat in all were sitting in Grace's bed. 'Daddy why are you going away without us?' asked Grace.

Jack thought about what to say to the three year old for a second before answering her question. 'Because it's a very special day for mommy and me. This our wedding anniversary today and we want to spend it together by ourselves for just a little while. Should I tell you a bedtime story now?' Grace looked sad for a moment but her face lit up at the mention of a bedtime story. Jack knew that both children loved bedtime stories, he told them every night one. Sometimes about missions he and Sam had been on, some out of books.

Jack thought for a second and then began; 'A long time ago, mommy and I were working with Uncle T and Uncle Daniel, we were a team, in the mountain; where mommy and daddy still work. First mommy and I cared a lot about each other, but we weren't allowed to be together and become your mom and dad.' He said. Immediately Jacob asked; 'Why not?'

'Because it wasn't allowed, it was against the rules,'

'Oh,' Jacob said. Jack thought that the little boy still didn't completely understood what he had said but he continued on with the story anyways because, he and Sam had to leave soon.

'Well after a while it got harder and harder for us to not show our feelings for each other and then on a mission something went wrong,' at times like this Jack was glad that the children knew about the Stargate. 'And in the end we had to reveal our feelings to each other because we were thought to be dangerous. After your mom made me say my feeling she wanted to "leave it in the room", she wanted to pretend they were not there. My first thought was to agree with mommy, she is always right, but then I realized that I couldn't leave it there, and I said no. while telling the story both kids were still looking at Jack. Grace was half asleep and struggling to keep her eyes open, but she wanted to hear the end of the story.

'First your mom didn't like my idea, so we went on, without anything changing. But then some stuff happened again,' Jack said leaving out the details, 'and your mom and I couldn't handle it anymore. We talked about our feelings again and I resigned. Mommy didn't like that at all, but we worked it out, and the year after that test happened we admitted our feelings to each other again and got married. That day was today 6 years ago; it was that moment that everything changed in our relationship.' When Jack finished his story Grace and Jacob were fast asleep on Jack's lap. Jack put them both in their own beds and tucked them in. He walked downstairs, were Sam was talking with Daniel and waiting on him. They were going out to dinner.

When he and Sam left the house, Jack thought one more time about that day, with the "Zanex" detector, or whatever the To'kra called it. He still hated that machine, but it had changed his life for the better; and now the 28th of July was for him a day he would never forget. Neither would Sam.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
